Koi
by Scyrie
Summary: Japan and Greece are relaxing on the beach after their walk. bad summary is bad


Greece leaned on a railing looking out over one of the white-sanded, sky blue-watered shorelines, his eyes half closed sleepily. Lazily, he slowly pets a cat, being careful not to lean against Japan so as not to make him uncomfortable. Japan, who was sitting on the ledge beneath the railing, lowered his eyelids peacefully as he stared off at the view. Holding Pochi in his lap, the raven twirled his fingers around the cat's tail and rested his chin on his dog's head.

Slipping under the railing, Greece moved forward to sit next to Japan, smiling lethargically at him. "Did you enjoy our walk…?" he asked.

Japan blinked as Pochi crawled into Greece's lap, but nodded. "…hai, arigato. I-I mean, yes, thank you."

Greece smiled a bit wider, tilting his head at Pochi and scratching behind the dog's ears. "You don't have to correct yourself, Japan…"

The raven-haired country shyly looked down, nodding again. "…I'm sorry, Greece-kun…"

Petting along Pochi's spine, the brunette playfully rolled his eyes. "Stop apologizing, Japan…"

Looking up at Greece and tilting his head with lowered eyelids, Japan nodded yet again at him. "I'm sorry I keep apologizing, Greece-kun…" Japan muttered.

With a little sigh, Greecec gently whacked Japan over the head. Holding Pochi with one arm, he kept the dog away from Japan. "No Pochi for you if you don't stop apologizing, got it?"

Pouting, Japan looked down. "I'm sorr- I-I mean…" He sighed quietly, still pouting. "…alright, I can do this…"

Greece smiled softly at Japan, laughing quietly. "It's not that hard…"

Japan pulled his lips into a slight frown, just keeping quiet to hold back another apology. Blinking, he looked at Greece almost submissively as he asked, "…may I please have Pochi back?"

The brunette almost smirked at Japan's look, holding it back as he instead makes the kiss(mwah) noise. "Why don't you give me a kiss first?" he questioned, playfully tapping his lips with his forefinger.

Japan blushed a very dark pink and looked down, stumbling over his words nervously. "…u-um… I don't really… I-I've never, um…"

Leaning forward, Greece tilted his head, blinking at Japan. "You've never kissed anyone before?" Leaning forward even more, he pressed their lips together.

Instantly, Japan's blush changed from a dark pink to scarlet, and he froze. He shuddered for a while, trying to calm himself down. Eventually, he slightly tilted his head into the kiss to try and return it, knowing to do that from reading shojo manga. A few seconds later, the Greek pulled away with a soft smile at Japan.

"Not that bad, was it?" Greece's only response was Japan's wide-eyed silence. Lazily, Greece lay down, resting his head in Japan's lap. "You should be used to kissing, what with being allied with Italy…"

Blinking slowly down at Greece, Japan was unable to deny the urge to run his fingers through the brunette's fluffy hair, petting him accordingly. "…w-well, he hugs me a lot… but no kissing…" he said.

Exhaling happily, Greece closes his eyes, leaning into Japan's touch. He was always so sleepy, and he couldn't help that Japan's gentle touch had made him fall into a shallow nap. Smiling, he mumbled occasionally, continuing to lean into Japan's touch.

Hiding a half-smile, Japan quietly giggled, still petting Greece's hair. All the physical contact they had wasn't bad, but it was still unnatural and making him blush all across his cheeks. After a bit, he started noticing that Greece was mumbling actual words. They started out more like a whisper, but he gradually became more understandable, and Japan furrowed his eyebrows slightly, the Greek's words were confusing him.

"Japan and… mm beach? Hu…" Rolling over a bit, Greece clung to Japan's shirt. "I want Japan on the beach…"

"…what does Greece-kun want me on the beach for…?" Japan asked to himself quietly, tilting his head.

Greece mumbled for a while longer, and then slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes. "I'm surprised you let me sleep on your lap…"

With a very small smile at the brunette, Japan shrugged. "I didn't mind it. did you know you mumble in your sleep, Greece-kun?"

Still blinking slowly, Greece nodded a couple of times, sitting up. "Yes… I've been told a few times…"

Japan tilted his head at Greece, his lips a rather confused line. "…may I ask what you were dreaming about? I was fairly confused… you were mumbling about me and a beach… and you said you wanted me on one?" Tilting his head further at the starting-to-blush-Greek, Japan continued. "…I could get down there if you want me to, but I'd like to know your reasoning for wishing for me to be there."

Widening his eyes, Greece swallowed nervously, his blush getting a bit darker. "D-do you not know what wanting someone is…?"

Blinking innocently, Japan raised an eyebrow. "…as in wanting me to do something, or be somewhere…? I apologize, but I am confused. English _is_ my second language, Greece-kun…"

Nodding, Greece leaned forward, blushing less now as he whispered what it meant to Japan.

Slowly widening his eyes, Japan blushed a dark scarlet. "…G-Greece-kun, I-I couldn't…!" he exclaimed.

Greece nods slowly, lowering his eyelids sadly. "Yes, I know, Japan… it's your culture and I respect that…"

Japan raises his hands to his mouth quickly, thinking he had offended the Greek. "I-I'm so sorry, Greece-kun… I didn't know you wanted that…" He looked down, also having a sad look in his eyes. "…j-just give me some time, Greece-koi… I-I mean Greece-kun!"

Tilting his head, Greece furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Eh, Japan…? What does 'koi' mean…?"

Swallowing, Japan blushed scarlet once more and looked away. "…i-it's 'love'…"

Greece tilted his head a bit at Japan, smiling softly as he leaned forward, kissing the corner of his lips. "I love you, too…"


End file.
